Conventional technology provides a joined body that includes two substrates joined together via sealing resin in the form of a sheet. The two substrates, for example, may be an EL substrate including a plurality of organic EL elements and a CF substrate including a plurality of color filter layers. Joining an EL substrate and a CF substrate together via sheet-form sealing resin provides an organic EL display panel (refer to Patent Literature 1).
In the manufacturing of a joined body, conventional technology involves use of a sheet material including sheet-form resin sandwiched between a pair of separable layers (film layers). This allows easy handling of sheet-form sealing resin. Such a sheet material is used by first removing one of the separable layers and then putting sheet-form resin in intimate contact with a surface of a substrate. Subsequently, the sheet material is peeled off, whereby resin other than that necessary is removed from the surface of the substrate along with the other one of the separable layers.